Only Under the Influence
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: Some things can only be done under the influence, for fear of it being taken seriously. Nanaba gets tired of Petra's drunk advances. She wants more. Futa-NanabaxPetra. Smut. AU. One-shot


Nanaba was woken when the front door to her shared apartment suddenly slammed open, slammed shut and then loud, raucous laughter echoed through the house. At first she simply grit her teeth and attempted to ignore it and go back to that wonderful dream she had been having, but it became impossible when too loud music began to play. The blonde knew that there was no way she could go back to sleep with the loud music vibrating through her chest, so she sighed unhappily and slipped out of bed.

The floor was slightly cold underneath her bare feet and Nanaba sighed again at having to leave the wonderful warmth and softness from within her bed to go and yell at them to shut up again. This happened all the time, and Nanaba was growing sick of it.

When she entered the lounge the lights had been dimmed and a bunch of young women laughed drunkenly as they danced. The culprit of this, none other than Petra, was busy dancing half naked on their coffee table with a drink still in her hand, but spraying liquid everywhere when she jerked too suddenly to one side.

For a moment Nanaba merely stood by the doorway and regarded the scene with an exasperated frown and unimpressed half closed eyes. Her hair was messy and sticking up in all directions, since it was probably only one in the morning and she had been a good few hours into her sleep. One of her shoulders was exposed because her t-shirt had slunk to the side and her sleeve had slipped down. All in all, she very much looked like she had just woken up. But no one noticed.

Petra was laughing, dancing and yelling. On the ground Krista was giggling and blushing. Her eyes were wide and excited and Nanaba wondered if the small woman even knew what was going on. Mina pulled Krista to her feet and flung an arm over her shoulder and she had her drink lifted in the air as she sang to whatever song was playing. Hanji was also among them and she was just about ready to join Petra up on the table.

She did, and Nanaba groaned. The blonde then decided to end the madness, especially when Rico – who had been passed out on the couch – woke and started dancing seductively with Mina who was totally okay with the sudden attention.

Nanaba went to the stereo and switched it off. There was no silence because most of them were still singing or just yelling, but then they paused and glanced around the room in confusion.

"Nanaba?" Petra questioned. Her brows were furrowed and she jumped down from the table, only to stumble and end up being caught by Nanaba.

The tall blonde rolled her eyes and sighed. "You do know it's one in the morning."

"Hey! Where did the music go?" Sasha stumbled out of the kitchen with a bountiful amount of food in her arms – food that wasn't even hers.

"Naaaaanaba! Don't be such a buzz kill." Petra glared up at her unimpressed roommate and then broke out into a fit of giggles. The other girls joined in on the drunken laughter.

"Yeah! Why don't you join us?" Hanji wobbled over and draped herself over Nanaba's shoulder. She ran a finger along the blonde's chest and grinned.

"No." Nanaba said deadpan and all of the drunks whined nasally. The blonde wasn't deterred though and dragged them all to the front door, minus Petra. She opened the door and pointed outside. "Please go home and come back when I'm not asleep and you're all sober."

The women groaned but obeyed. They were more than familiar with Nanaba's anger when this sort of thing happened, but the only one that really looked remorseful was Krista. She was the last to exit the apartment, and she didn't seem as drunk as the rest.

"Hey, uh, could you-"

"I won't tell Ymir," Nanaba reassured. She accepted the hug of gratitude and then waved at the women huddled together as they walked, trying not to fall over. Nanaba gently shut the door and then ran a hand through her tousled blonde hair as she sighed. Every damn weekend. Why did Petra have to do this all the time? Until midnight was fine, but one or two in the morning?

Nanaba frowned all the way back to her bedroom. Petra had disappeared during her friends' exit and the tall woman wasn't inclined to go and look for her. She probably wouldn't even speak to Petra the entirety of the next day just to punish her; Petra hated the silent treatment.

As if heaven existed Nanaba's bed was still toasty warm when she slipped back underneath her covers. Even though it was getting colder during the nights she still wore her boxers and a short sleeved t-shirt. It was just most comfortable that way, and her thick blanket kept her warm while she slept.

A contented smile crept up on Nanaba's face and she sighed in bliss as the warmth and softness encompassed her, but then she felt the bed shift and warm breath brushed against her ear.

"Nanaba~"

The blanket lifted, Petra climbed in and then she moulded herself to Nanaba's back and nuzzled the back of her neck. Nanaba stiffened and swallowed hard. "P-Petra? What are you doing?" _ Not again. She does this all the time!_

"Cuddling," Petra answered in a slur. "Mm, you're waaaarm." She smiled against Nanaba's warm skin and purposefully pressed her breasts against the blonde's shoulder blades.

Nanaba swallowed again and pulled the blanket up until it covered her nose. "F-fine," she stammered out. "But only because it's cold." _Yeah, but her feet are cold you idiot and so are her lips. Just kick her out of the bed like you always do. _Nanaba closed her eyes and released a breathy sigh. _But you don't, you never do._

"Nanaba, do I annoy you that much?" Petra asked in a pouty manner. "Let me repent for my naughtiness." The husky way in which she said it sent a shiver down Nanaba's body, and then she froze entirely when Petra's cold hand slid all the way into her boxers and wrapped around her softness.

"Cold!" Nanaba hissed first, and then she released a large breath and wrapped her hand around Petra's wrist. "No," she said firmly, though she didn't remove the other woman's hold.

"Aw," Petra grumbled. She pressed further into Nanaba's back and gave her a lazy stroke. "But we always play at times like these."

Nanaba turned swiftly and hovered above her drunk roommate. The blanket had fallen to her waist and she shivered from the cold, but luckily Petra had lost her grip in their position change and the orange-blonde now reached up to cup Nanaba's face with her hands.

"Petra," Nanaba said softly. She leaned down and touched their noses. She bore her eyes into Petra's to make sure the other woman was listening intently. "We do, I'll admit that. But I'm tired of this." She pulled back and gestured between them. "It's exhausting."

Petra sobered up immediately and leaned up on her elbows while her brows furrowed. "But… but why? I thought you… I thought you enjoyed it…"

Nanaba sighed loudly and collapsed onto her side. Petra turned onto her side as well and the two of them lay silently, facing each other.

"I did," Nanaba said gently. She reached out and touched Petra's still flushed cheek. "I _do_." She sighed again, then said, "but every time it's when you're drunk. It just feels cheap, you know?" The blonde dropped her hand and flinched when Petra covered it with her own.

"What do you mean?" Petra scooted up until their chests were touching and her lips were barely brushing against Nanaba's.

"Y-you know I can't resist you," Nanaba attempted to say steadily. "So why do you only seduce me when you're drunk?"

Petra blinked in surprise and Nanaba blushed scarlet. Nanaba shook her head and then pressed her face into the pillow. "Just, forget it. You can sleep here if you behave, otherwise please get into your own bed."

"No, wait." Petra forced Nanaba to look at her then, and with a far too sober look, she traced the frown of Nanaba's lips, and then the strong line of her jaw. "Why is this bothering you, Nanaba?"

Nanaba's eyes darted to the wall across from them and she refused to meet Petra's serious gaze. "We only ever have sex when you get home after drinking with the girls. Am I only good for that? To relieve you when you need it? I feel like some kind of toy. When we wake after sleeping together you disappear from my side and act as if nothing happened." Nanaba bit into her lip and swiftly turned around onto her other side, back now facing Petra.

The orange-blonde frowned deeply and scooted up to wrap her arms around her companion. "I thought… I thought it was just fun between friends," she said with uncertainty. "I had no idea that you… that you felt that way about me."

Nanaba choked on her tongue and bit back a sigh. "Please forget we spoke about this." Her cheeks were ablaze, and as serious as the situation was she couldn't deny how she very much did want to take Petra in that moment. Their nighty sexcapades were something that she craved and needed. It was a deep form of comfort and reassurance, even though Nanaba knew that her feelings of deep love were unrequited.

"Oh Nanaba," Petra crawled on top of the blonde, forcing her to sigh and turn over onto her back. The orange-blonde pressed her hands flat against the blonde's chest and she breathed heavily between parted lips. "The only reason I do this when I'm drunk is because I… I've been too scared to do it sober." This time Petra blushed. "I've had this stupid little crush on you for a long time, and I've been so scared of screwing things up." She smiled then, head titled. "Guess I already did, huh?"

Nanaba blinked slowly, thinking Petra's words over for a long while. Her arms instinctively circled around Petra's waist and pulled the smaller woman firmly against her. Nanaba barely noticed her own actions but Petra swallowed and her previous fuzziness slowly began to return.

"You have a crush on me?" Nanaba finally managed to whisper out softly.

Petra hid her face against her hands and nodded. "It's stupid, I know."

Nanaba lifted Petra's chin with a finger. "Petra, we are not in highschool. Feelings aren't stupid."

"But, but! What about that girl you're always hanging around with? I see the smiles you give her and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Nanaba chuckled and brushed their noses. "Petra, I only help her study sometimes. She's a family friend. Besides, you and I have had sex almost every night for months now. I think we're way past friendship at this point, or have I really only been your man-toy?"

Petra sputtered. "Of course not! You're the most important person to me." She blushed again and looked off to the side after having said that.

Nanaba smiled gently. She sighed. "I'm relieved. I thought I was going to forever long for more than your body and never get it."

Petra turned to look Nanaba in the eye. "You feel the same, then?"

"Of course I do, silly." She lightly tapped Petra's temple with her knuckle. "You were my first time, you know. I wouldn't give myself to anyone else."

Petra's eyes widened in absolute shock. "Your first time? But what about all those rumours of you being a beast in bed? I h-heard from the other girls that you slept with most of the girls in our class…" She trailed off into silence, and then she furrowed her brows deeply in concentration.

"I show one girl my penis and she tells everyone I'm a sexual monster. Geez." Nanaba leaned in to kiss Petra gently on the lips. "I didn't have anyone before you, I swear. And no one else after you, either."

Petra's mouth opened and closed for a moment before she found her voice again. "Nanaba, I'm so sorry. That first night when I… when we slept together for the first time, I only did it because I was drunk and I thought you were totally for it–what with sleeping with so many girls and all."

Nanaba squinted. "So I really am just your man whore."

Petra panicked until she saw the amusement in Nanaba's eyes. "I'm sorry." She knew that her roommate wasn't upset, but she felt like she now had to re-evaluate her meaning in life and her priorities. She was also sick with guilt, so Petra attempted to crawl out of the bed, but Nanaba stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To re-think my life."

Nanaba pulled Petra back against her side. "Nah, I don't think you need to go so far."

"But I took your virginity without realizing it."

"Hey, I wasn't some innocent kid. I knew what I was doing and if I had wanted to I could have very easily stopped you. I wanted it to be you." She pressed a kiss to Petra's brow. "I love you, after all."

Petra nearly stopped breathing and for a moment all she could focus on was the uneven thumping of her heart. Did this charming, gorgeous person actually say those three sacred words?

"Say it again," Petra whispered softly.

Nanaba grinned. "I love you."

Petra couldn't help but squeal softly and bury her face against Nanaba's neck in happiness.

Nanaba laughed in response and lifted Petra's chin. "I take it that makes you happy?"

Instead of responding in words Petra leaned in for a long, deep kiss. She allowed her lips to do a different kind of talking, her tongue included. Before long both of them were panting for breath and desperately clinging to the other.

Petra pulled back suddenly, straddling Nanaba's stomach, and pulled her shirt off. She wasn't wearing a bra, so her perky breasts bounced lightly and sat bare for Nanaba to see. Petra's small, pink nibbles were standing at attention both due to the cold and the heated stare the blonde was giving her.

"Nanaba," Petra leaned in and captured Nanaba's lower lip between her teeth. She pulled back and released it, and then she husked softly, "make love to me."

Nanaba nodded vigourously and pulled the orange-blonde down for another bruising kiss. She gently cupped Petra's breasts in her hands, snickering when Petra gasped lightly because of the cold, and then she made up for it by skilfully caressing, kneading and touching Petra's chest with all of the love she could muster. When she dipped her fingers to the peaks to lightly tweak the hard nipples, Petra moaned deeply into her mouth and Nanaba's eyebrow twitched. Her boxers suddenly felt awfully tight.

While they kissed Nanaba released her roommate's breasts to pull at both of their clothes. With some tossing and position changing they managed to undress quickly, and then Nanaba pressed her body to the length of Petra's. She was now on top, and to battle the cold that would surely make their naked skin shiver, she pulled the blanket up until their necks.

Both of them were flushed and aroused, but Nanaba paused to lean down and affectionately brush their noses.

"I'm happy," she said softly.

Petra smiled beautifully and wrapped her arms around Nanaba's neck. She pulled her down to kiss her gently on the lips. "Me too. I promise this time that I'll be in your arms when we wake, and that I won't pretend this didn't happen."

Nanaba briefly wondered where Petra's drunken haze had gone, but then she noticed the intense flush on her face and she stifled a sigh. She was most probably trying her hardest to remain serious.

The blonde felt grateful, and then she positioned her hips just right between Petra's thighs, sighing when they pressed tightly against her, and then she sunk in as far as she could go. Petra's thighs quivered and she released a deep throated moan. She absolutely loved the feel of Nanaba entering and occupying her. It was amazing and warm and it sent tangles of pleasure crawling along her body.

"Nanaba," Petra moaned, her body wrapped tightly around the larger one covering her. Sweat collected along her skin, warm breath and groans fell from her lips. She ran her hands through blonde hair and then kept them there, tugging when demanding for more.

Nanaba kept a strong, controlled rhythm. She had experienced this enough times to know just how to move to pleasure her little companion. She took complete pleasure in the hurried moans from Petra, and from the way her hands tugged at her hair. Her lower back tingled with pleasure, and to keep the cold completely out Nanaba leaned completely forward and pressed their bodies together. Petra moaned further, and Nanaba thrust deeper.

Their heavy breaths shattered the silence, and eventually the soft groans from deep within Nanaba's chest and then the sound of skin slapping against skin. Before they realized it they fell over the edge, and Petra desperately clung onto Nanaba's strong shoulders as she arched upwards as much as she could and silently screamed her lover's name.

Nanaba came then too, but merely slowed her thrusts, not yet stopping. Her hips continued to graze Petra's relaxed thighs, and then eventually the blonde collapsed and took in a deep needed breath.

Petra felt words were not needed, so she titled her head and kissed Nanaba tenderly on the forehead, and then the pair fell deeply into sleep.


End file.
